Progression
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: AU.Cally and Crashdown develop feelings for eachother, but neither know what to do, so with a little help can they open up to eachother? read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Progression**

**Authors: princessdreams and bloodredcherry**

**Disclaimer: we don't own the characters from BSG, even if we wouldn't mind owning certain ones,lol**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Pairing: cally/crashdown**

**Summary: AU. Cally and Crashdown both develop feelings for eachother, but neither know what to do, so with a little help can they open up to eachother? Read on to find out.**

**Cally looked down at her dinner, she poked it with her fork and watched as it jiggled on the tray. The mess hall was loud with the din of conversation and loud laughter. Cally's lip curled back and she grabbed the bottle of Ketchup that was sitting in front of her. Without thinking she dumped the sauce over her soggy rice and gelatinized "meat".**

"**Frakking protein," she muttered as she forked a bit into her mouth. **

**She heard Jammer's laugh and she looked up, the Chief rolled his eyes but Cally could see a smile quirking the corner of his lips.**

"**I love how you think you're funny," Seelix quipped, "it's so cute."**

**Cally noticed the door to the mess open and she saw a group of pilot's come in. Crashdown is in front and when he looked up she smiled. It wasn't a smile of reflex that she saved for Kat or Dr. Balter it was genuine and full of teeth.**

**Crashdown returned the smile, with his trademark Crash grin, and she smiles wider trying not to blush. This doesn't go un-noticed by Seelix whose sitting opposite her.**

**Seelix took a long drink before leaning over. "What's going on Cally?"**

"**Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**Right and you're just staring and grinning like a fool for scientific reasons."**

"**No," Cally replied.**

"**Hmm," Seelix replied, knowing it would get a rise out of her friend. "Do you like him?"**

"**No," Cally replied, "oh Gods," Cally says when Seelix shoots her a 'yeah right' look.**

"**Come on; let's go someplace where we can talk properly."**

"**Okay," Cally says and the girls leave the boys to eat and head back to their bunks to talk,**

**Knowing they wont be interrupted for a while.**

**Meanwhile Crashdown is sitting poking his dinner around the tray but looking over at cally and seelix talking, they are obviously deep in conversation, he see's seelix ask cally something then her shake her head saying no. She looks at seelix her eyes wide and quite obviously a little shocked. He hopes she's okay.**

"**Crash what do you think?" Helo asks**

"**Huhh, about what?" Crash says realising he wasn't paying any attention**

"**Man, where were you!"Helo laughs**

**Crash looks back across at where Cally was sitting to see they have gone.**

**So he turns back to the others.**

"**Just spaced out, iam tired man, but what where you saying? Sorry!"**

"**Was just asking if you where up for a game of triad?"**

"**Yeah man, why not" crash says starting to eat his dinner. **

**He smiled to himself. It was nice to have someone look happy to see you. Even if he had never really had more than a handful of conversations with her, that didn't matter though. He pushed all thoughts of the young Specialist out of his mind and tried to focus on the conversation that was happening around him. He was curious however, as to why Cally and Seelix had left so suddenly.**

'**Maybe they are off talking about you', the thought came unbidden into his mind and he mentally shook his head. That was nonsense, what would those two deck hands have to say about him anyway?**

"**Okay." Seelix said, "Let's start from the beginning.**

**Cally looked a bit confused, "if you're looking for a torrid love affair, you're going to be disappointed Vanessa. Iam just intrigued"**

**"Intrigued! gods cally that's more then you being intrigued about crashdown, ive known you forever cally, your my best friend, and i know when you like someone, and frak you LIKE crash" seelix said**

"**or maybe...you want to frak crash" she says grinning at cally,**

**Who's completely shocked by what Vanessa just said to her?**

**"Van... i don't wanna frak crash..." cally says not sure if she said it for seelix or herself**

**"Why not?" Seelix demanded. **

**"I…uhhh...seelix" cally says flopping down onto her bed**

**"Is it someone else?" Seelix said, **

**"Jammer? Helo? 'Tyrol"**

**"Vanessa!" Cally yelled, pitching her pillow at Seelix.**

"**Well?" seelix says**

"**NO, god dammit Vanessa, there isn't anyone else"**

**Seelix smiled, looking smug "I knew it"**

"**Well what do i do about it? Like he's ever going to be interested in me"**

"**I did not just hear you say that"**

"**I think you did, and it's true, he's a pilot, and a LT and iam just a knuckle dragger"**

"**What have I got that he could possibly want seelix?"**

"**How do you know he's not attracted to you? Have you asked him?"**

"**no, but come on, there are far more prettier girls here then me"**

**Seelix sighed, "I don't know how you've managed to miss it but I've seen the way some of the males on this ship look at you. It might not be the attention you want, but you have to get that frakking stupid idea out of your head."**

"**Its easy for you to say, you're gorgeous"**

"**Do you see them beating the door down?" Seelix retorted, she thought to herself for a moment, there was a certain Tactical Officer that had caught her eye, but that didn't matter.**

"**Why is it the one guy I want to look at me like that doesn't?" **

**Seelix was silent for a moment; she noticed that Cally was looking down at her hands. "Well, I can't speak for Crashdown Cally, but it's scary, putting yourself out on the line." She smiled, "all I can say is that if Crashdown can't see how great you are than he can go frak himself."**

"**Id rather he frakked me" cally giggled**

"**I don't know what to do seelix; do I put myself on that line and risk looking like an idiot, by telling him? Or do I keep quiet?"**

"**I don't know." If she had known, she probably wouldn't spend so many nights in her bed, alone.**

**"Maybe, take it slow. Get to know each other, see if he's really worth it."**

"**God, Vanessa, how do I do that though, it's not like I work with him everyday" **

"**Well," Seelix said, "we could always conveniently find ourselves in the rec room tonight."**

"**I like the sound of that" cally says laughing now **

"**It's what they pay me for," Seelix said, laughing in turn when Cally gave her a hug.**

"**Okay, then lets go… bag me my man" cally said with a snort.**

"**What about bagging 'my man"**

"**Vanessa, you gotta just put yourself out their" cally said trying not to laugh at using seelix's own saying.**

**"Put myself out where? On the frakking consol?"**

"**Your bad, Vanessa, bad to the bone" cally says laughing, seelix rolled her eyes and grumbled, as she stood and followed cally out of their bunkroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**This was a bad idea," Seelix muttered**

"**What are you talking about this was 'your' idea"**

"**Yes, and I am now seeing the error of my ways." Seelix muttered.**

**Cally peered around the door into the rec room. "Why?"**

"**Because—" Seelix said, she didn't finish her sentence however. Instead she stood still, looking a bit strange, with her mouth open. Cally turned to where Seelix was looking, and then she grinned, and elbowed Seelix in the gut.**

"**Hi Felix," Cally said, her voice holding more sweetness than was necessary.**

**Gaeta could sense it and he looked a little uncertain, "hey Cally…" he said slowly, then his eyes flicked to where Seelix was standing. "Vanessa," he said before he excused himself and crossed the threshold into the rec room.**

**It was only then that Cally allowed herself to laugh—and laugh she did. Loud guffaws that left her breathless and left Seelix looking pissed.**

"**What's so funny?" Selix demanded, this was the wrong question to ask because it just set Cally off all over again.**

"**You don't see it do you? HE.LIKES.YOU!God Seelix, you really are blind sometimes, you know that" cally said once she had calmed down **

**"Oh yes. I clearly saw that." Seelix snapped. **

**"Clearly that is where I have gone wrong! It's when they are silent that they like you!"**

"**Hay don't frakking snap at me misses" cally said**

**"We're here for you, not me, if we were, we would be here until the next millennium, now," Seelix took hold of Cally's shoulder and spun her around. "Get in there!" And for good measure she pushed her.**

"**Seelix" cally yelled as she fell into the room**

"**That was so not frakking funny"**

**"Yeah, it really was." Seelix said, helping Cally up. **

**Cally glared at her, as if to say 'frak off' and went to get a drink **

**Seelix stood in the entrance of the room and then she followed Cally for a drink.**

"**So how do I start this? I can't just go over there and say 'crash I wanna get to know you' so what do I do?"**

**"Ask if you can play."**

"**You know as well as I do, iam shit at triad" **

**"Better than me," Seelix said off handily. "Watch my friend, and learn." She pushed her hair back from her face and walked over to the table where they were playing. She leaned down and asked Helo a question, he looked back at Seelix and smiled then he nodded and Seelix grinned. She grabbed two spare chairs from another table and sent Cally a pointed look.**

"**Crash can I sit with you and watch, so I can see how it all works?" Cally said smiling at him rather sweetly.**

**Beside her Seelix already was perplexed. Somehow Helo had talked her into getting a hand and Cally was dealt one as well.**

**"Okay, so then what do I do with this?" Seelix asked.**

**"Pray to the gods," Hot Dog said as he peered over her shoulder.**

**"Shuddup," Seelix snapped, pulling her cards flush against her chest.**

**Cally looked down at the cards in front of her, she bit her lip and then she looked at Crash.**

**"Okay," Crash put his cards down and shifted over so he was closer to Cally. "Not a bad hand," he said looking at her. **

**Cally grinned and then pointed at a card, "I'll put this one back right?" She took hold of it but then changed her mind at the look on Crashdown's face. "No," she thought for a moment, "this one then."**

**Crashdown nodded and she put down her card onto the table.**

**She looked at Crash afterwards a big smile lighting up her face**

**"Thank you" she mouthed to him**

**She looked down at her cards again, and then looked at what the others where putting down, and got a look of frustration on her face.**

**"Frak, iam never gonna get this" she mumbled to herself **

"**Hay your doing ok" Crash whispered in her ear.**

**Cally turned to Crash and smiled "you think?" Cally said**

"**Yeah, I do, Cally just relax, iam right here if you need me" Crash said into her ear**

**Cally turned her head slightly so she was face to with crash, their faces were very close, so close that if one of them moved forward their lips would meet.**

**There eyes where stuck on each other, neither being able to look away.**

**Cally's breath caught in her throat as they continued to look at each other**

**Cally's gaze flickered down to his lips, then back up to Crash's eyes.**

**Seelix watched this interaction rather intrigued, it was very obvious to her that Crash did indeed like Cally as well, now she just had to find a way for them both to admit it. **

**She pored herself a drink of ambrosia "Cally, you want another drink?" she asked pulling them both out of their moment.**

**Cally turned to seelix "yeah thanks" she said, making it obvious that the thanks was for breaking up their little moment before she did something she shouldn't in front of half of galactica's crew. Seelix poured Cally another glass of ambrosia, and Cally took a long drink from it, drinking almost half of the glass. The looked down at her cards when it was her turn and choose a card and shot Crash a look to make sure she had choose the right one, he nodded his head, and Cally put it down and picked up another.**

**She drank down the rest of the ambrosia and picked up the bottle and poured herself another, swallowing back the whole glass and pouring another.**

**She sat it down on the table, and looked at her cards again; she glanced at Crash to see he was watching her with a curious look on his face.**

"**What?" she asked**

"**Your knocking them back quite a lot aren't you" Crash asked**

**Cally looked at her drink, realising she had already drank 2 glasses in the last couple of minutes.**

**Cally grinned, knocked back another glass and shrugged her shoulders.**

**Crash laughed and shook his head as Cally continued to grin.**

"**You know, I like this side of you Cally" Crash whispered in Cally's ear.**

"**Oh…really? And you don't like the other side!" Cally said**

"**The other sides good too, but it's nice to see you let loose" Crash said**

"**Oh really, well ill have to let loose more often then" Cally said winking at Crash before turning to Seelix, who was grinning at her**

"**Well? How am I doing?" Cally whispered to Seelix**

"**Great, Cally he likes you, that much is obvious" Selix said**

"**Okay, Seelix it's really hard, do you know how much I wanted to kiss him earlier! Gods, I wanna kiss him so much" Cally said very quietly putting her head in her hands.**

**Seelix rubbed her arm.**

"**You okay Cally" Helo asked**

**Cally looked up to see Helo, Crash, and Gaeta all looking at her**

"**Yeah, just tired" Cally said.**

**She poured herself another drink "Cally, slow down, your gonna have a hell of a hang-over otherwise" Helo said to the young girl he thought of as a little sister.**

"**You're as bad as the chief, you know that" Cally giggled as she gulped down half of the liquid in the glass.**

**Helo and the others laughed as that comment.**

"**Lets play cards people" Helo said taking a mouthful of his own drink.**

**They got back to playing, but all the while Crash kept an eye on Cally as she drank more and more throughout the night. After a few hands Cally had more then enough to drink, and was starting to feel the effects**

"**iam out guys, iam going to bed, before I pass out right here" Cally said giggling as she tried to get up from the table, she wobbled when she stood, and her head spun.**

"**Frak" Cally moaned as the room spun around her.**

"**Cally?" Seelix, Crash and Helo asked as they all watched the rather frakked specialist sway when she got up**

"**Im okay, just need to get to bed" Cally said walking toward the hatch **

"**Iam gonna go with her, make sure she gets their okay" Crash said getting up and going after Cally.**

**Seelix grinned at Crash's concern for a very drunk Cally.**

'**Oh he definitely likes her' Seelix thought to herself as Crash followed Cally out the room.**

**Cally was staggering down the hallway as crash caught up with her.**

"**Cally, slow down, your going to hurt yourself if you're not careful"**

"**And! Why would you care?" Cally slurred**

**Crash stopped her, turning her to look at him that was when he saw the tears**

"**Hay, whats wrong?" he said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs**

"**Nothing… I just…frak I don't know anymore Crash" Cally said **

"**Shhh its okay" he said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in so her head rested on his chest.**

**Cally buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as he held onto her.**

"**Come on. Let's get you back to your bunk" Crash said after a few minutes of just holding her.**

**Crash and Cally walked down the hallway, with one arm still wrapped around Cally's shoulders so she doesn't fall or anything, and Cally's leaning heavily on crash.**

**Once they got back to the enlisted quarters Cally fell onto her bunk.**

"**Frak, crash make it stop spinning"Cally said as she squeezed her eyes shut.**

**Crash sat down on the edge of Cally's bunk; he moved her hair out from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Cally opened her eyes and looked up at Crash, whose hand was still on her cheek.**

**They both stared at each other for a few minutes, neither being able to take their gaze away from each other.**

**Cally brought her hand up to Crash's neck, wrapping in around the back of it and pulled him down, until he was about an inch away from her lips. She lipped her lips to tell him what she wanted, but wanted Crash to close the space to show it was what he wanted as well.**

**Crash closed the small distance between them crashing his lips to Cally's in a very passionate kiss.**

**It started out frenzied but them slowed down until they where just very slowly kissing.**

**Cally pulled away after they had been kissing for about 5 minutes.**

"**Whoa" she said **

**Crash chuckled "my thoughts exactly"**

"**Iam sorry, I just wanted to see…" Cally said getting worried Crash regretted kissing her**

"**No, Cally I didn't mean it like that, I wanted to kiss you, infact id been wanting to kiss you all night" he said running his hand through her hair.**

"**Oh…you did?" Cally asked shocked**

"**Yeah I did, and you know what? I wanna do it again" he said leaning down when Cally nodded, and they kissed again, this time with more passion behind it, like they couldn't get enough of each other. As they where kissing the door to the bunk opened and Seelix, Gaeta and helo walked in, coming to check cally was feeling alright.**

**Cally and Crash pulled apart when they heard the door, but not before Seelix saw 2 very red and embarrassed people staring back at her.**

"**Uhhh I gotta go, hope you feel okay in the morning Cally" Crash said walking towards the door.**

"**Thanks" she said.**

**Once Gaeta and Helo had seen she was okay they left Cally and Seelix alone.**

"**Well? What happened? Where we interrupting something?" she asked sitting down on her bunk, that was opposite cally's.**

**Cally blushed beet red "OH MY GOD! We did, didn't we?" Seelix said grinning from ear to ear.**

**Cally brought her hand up to her lips, and she could still taste Crash on them, and she grinned at Seelix.**

"**You might off!" she laughed.**

"**You guys kissed, didn't you? What was it like?" **

"**Yeah, oh my god, Van he is an amazing kisser, frak me" Cally said as she couldn't stop grinning.**

"**See I told you he liked you" Seelix said proud that she had helped her best friend.**

"**well we will see tomorrow, if it still holds true, if he talks to me then he does, if he ignores me, then he obviously regrets it" she says getting up and grabbing her pj's and getting changed at the same time as Seelix.**

**The girls get into bed and chat some more about how good a kisser Crashdown is before Cally falls asleep dreaming about Crash.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning Cally woke up with a pounding headache**

**And jammer, and the others making a noise as they got ready for their shift didn't help**

"**Guys, will you please be more quiet" Cally said sitting up slowly in bed holding her head.**

"**Ahh did someone drink to much last night?" Jammer said**

"**Yeah were where you two last night, we tried to find you after shift?" one of the guys said**

"**Playing triad with Crash, Helo and Gaeta" Seelix said from her spot on her bed.**

"**Who won?" Jammer asked**

"**Helo" Seelix said "well after Cally and Crash pulled out anyway" she said trying not to grin at Cally as she remembered what they where doing as the others continued to play cards.**

"**Why'd you pull out Cally?" Jammer asked**

"**Drank too much" Cally said slowly getting up, as she had shift in an hour.**

**She pulled her tanks, trousers and everything she would need out to go have a shower.**

**She walked slowly down to the head.**

**As she came in she noticed no one was in there**

"**Thank the lords" she said to herself quietly.**

**She got undressed and turned the shower on, she stood under the warm spray letting in run over her body, as she washed her hair, after she had rinsed her hair and body, she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body she went into the changing room, she saw one person standing there getting ready for their shower…Crashdown.**

**She didn't know what to do, so she went over to her stuff and started to get ready. Once she had her underwear on she dropped the towel and stood their in a sports bra and put her trousers on.**

**She ran her brush through her hair getting rid of the knots.**

**Then she felt a pair of hands on her hips, she instantly knew who it was, she turned her head to the side and up so she could see him**

"**Hay" she said**

"**Hay yourself, how you feeling?" he asked his hands still on Cally's hips.**

"**Okay, a headache, but ill be okay"**

"**Good" he said smiling down at her.**

**He lent down and placed a kiss lightly on her lips.**

"**Just wanted you to know, I don't regret last night" Crash said**

"**Thank god, I wasn't sure how you would feel this morning" Cally said leaning back into his chest**

"**But I do think we should take it slowly though, I don't want to mess this up, is that okay" Cally asked**

"**Of course it is, I don't want to mess it up either" Crash said before kissing her forehead.**

"**Good, now I gotta get ready, I got shift in 20 minutes" Cally said**

"**Ok, me too, hay do you want to have dinner or something together tonight?" Crash asked**

"**Sure, ill talk to you later and we can decide then"Cally said pulling her tanks on.**

"**Have a good shift Cally" Crash said walking backwards towards the showers**

"**You too Crash" she said smiling at him.**

**Crash got into the shower and Cally left the head; she couldn't get the image of him naked out of her head as she headed back towards the bunkroom.**

**When she got their no-one was their, so she stowed her gear and headed down to the mess to grab a quick breakfast then down to the deck to work.**

**When Cally arrived on deck, she saw Seelix and walked over, with the same grin that was on her face when she fell asleep, Seelix looked up and saw Cally and the grin and knew she had seen Crashdown this morning.**

"**You've seen him haven't you?" she asked**

"**Yeah… we decided to take things slowly, were gonna have dinner or whatever tonight" Cally said smiling as she helped to fix a viper.**

**They shared a grin then got on with their work.**

**30 minutes later Helo, Crashdown, Starbuck, Kat, Hotdog, all came on deck to do their CAP, Cally looked over at Crash and Helo's raptor. **

"**Cally will you do pre-flight for Helo" the Chief called from over where he was doing Kat's pre-flight.**

**Cally walked over with her clip board.**

"**Guys, how is she?" she asked**

"**Like a baby" Helo said as she did his checks**

"**She's perfect" Crash said looking at Cally; she looked up and grinned at him before looking back down and filling in the paperwork.**

"**Ok one of you sign this" she said going into the raptor where Crash and Helo where getting ready for take off.**

**Crash signed the form, and Cally left them to it "good hunting boys, and come home safe, and bring my bird home in one piece please" she said**

"**Yes ma'am" they both said sarcastically.**

**Cally shook her head and left the raptor.**

**For the next 4 hours cally spent fixing Racetracks raptor with Seelix, until CAP finished**

**Once Helo and Crash had landed Cally went and did all the checks she had to do after CAP.**

"**How is my baby, boys?" she asked walking into the raptor to give her the once over.**

"**She's fine Cally, flied like a dream, you did good with those hands" Helo said.**

**Helo filled in the paperwork then passed it to Cally**

"**Iam hitting the head, you coming Crash?"**

"**Ill meet you there, got some bits to take care off first" he said from where he was checking out his dials.**

**Once Helo had gone Cally and Crash where left alone, Cally was standing against the wall of the raptor and Crash was sitting at his consol, looking at her.**

"**so what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked getting up and walking over till he was right in front of Cally, his hand found her hip, and he grazed the skin that was showing with his thumb**

"**I don't mind, but if your gonna do this, we'd better make it somewhere private" Cally softly sighed as Crash continued to caress her skin, moving his hand around the back so it was on the small of her back.**

"**You okay" he asks when he hears her sigh**

"**Yeah…that just feels so good" Cally said trying to force the moan that was threatening to come out, down.**

**Crash smiles at this, and leans in and gently starts kissing her neck, very softly; leaving butterfly kisses down her neck.**

"**We'd better get out of here, before the chief or someone walks in on us" she said pulling away.**

**She looks up at Crash, and can see how dark his eyes have gone, and she grins widely, as she knows her eyes are probably the same.**

**She walks out of the raptor ahead of Crash, when she spots Seelix, she blushes.**

**Seelix shakes her head and laughs quietly, she knows that slow is gonna go right out the window with these two. "Ill meet you in the observation deck?" Crash asked**

"**What time do you finish?"**

"**4pm" Cally said**

"**Okay ill meet you say 4:30 that okay?" probably the same.**

"**Perfect, see you later" Cally says before walking off to get on with her work.**

**And Crash went and got a shower and some food as he hadn't eaten all day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten minutes before the shift finished everyone could see Cally was exited about something; by the way she was talking constantly and had lots of energy.**

"**Right, guys, lets get out of here" Chief Tyrol said to the crew that where finishing at 4pm.**

**So everyone headed out of the deck, Cally headed to her bunk to get her stuff so she could have a shower before meeting Crashdown.**

**She jumped into the shower and washed the grease and grime off of her skin and hair, then rinsed and quickly got dressed, when she got back to the bunkroom to drop off her stuff she noticed she had 5 minutes before she had to meet Crash.**

**She quickly walked down the corridors that lead to the observation room, and made it there at the same time Crash arrived, he unlocked the door for them and before closing it stuck a sign that read**

'**Closed for cleaning'**

**As she walked into the room Cally saw all the candles that where alight, and all the cushions and blankets that where on the floor to create a cosy little nest.**

**She turned to Crash "thank you so much, this is amazing, how did you manage to pull this off?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as Crash wrapped his around her tiny waist.**

"**I called in some favours" he said**

"**Well thank you, it's perfect" she said before pulling Crash down for a very passionate kiss.**

**They made their way over to the cushions and sat down, Cally sat between Crash's legs as they watched the stars outside the window.**

"**You hungry?" he asked**

"**Mmm, yeah a little"**

"**I brought some food" he said reaching across to the picnic basket he had borrowed from one of the older crew.**

**Crash pulled out some of Cally's favourite foods, he had been doing some digging, well mainly asking Selix what where Cally's favourite foods.**

**He had wanted it all to be perfect, Cally looked up at him when she saw chocolate cake, pasta, bread, strawberries, and a bottle of wine amongst other things for them to enjoy.**

**They sat and ate, and talked about their lives before galactica.**

**Cally told Crash how she had, had 3 siblings, all younger, 2 sisters, and a brother.**

**Her dad had died when she was a baby, so it was just her mom raising the 4 children.**

**And in turn Crash had told Cally he only had a younger sister, who was 12 when he last saw her, she would have been 14 in a week. And told her how he had never been in love before, and Cally told him she hadn't either.**

**They talked about school, and how they where both the more popular at school, and all the trouble they used to get up to, etc, **

"**You know, we have so much in common" Cally said laying her head on Crash's chest as she laid down**

"**I know I just realised that as well" Crash said kissing her head and tightening his arms around her.**

**Cally looked up from her place on his chest and leaned up and kissed him.**

"**Thank you for a wonderful evening…Sam" she said afterwards.**

**They where both content to just lye there for the rest of the night, sleeping in each others arms.**

**That night they both slept better then they had in a long time.**


End file.
